Last Moment
by Demonic Kuroi Blue
Summary: "Inilah.. momen terakhir kita..." Oneshot, ooc, HannahXAlois, HannahXClaude RnR please... hope you like it..


Disclaimer : Toboso, Yana-sensei

Story : Demonic Kuroi Blue

Rate : T

Warning : Gaje, abal, aneh, ooc, AU, sedih dikit, typo(s), dll.

Character include : Hannah A. / Alois T. / Claude F. / Ciel P. / Elizabeth M. / Ash L. / Angela B. / Sebastian M. / Paula.

.

.

.

**Last Moment**

.

.

.

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Embun pagi yang menghiasi dedaunan menambah kesan segar. Hannah berjalan menyusuri pagi yang cerah ini. Rambut panjangnya tergerai indah. Rambut itu tertiup oleh angin. Melambai ke kanan ke kiri seirama dengan langkah kakinya.

Dengan membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan segar, ia berjalan ke arah sebuah gedung yang khas dengan warna putih dan bau menyengat obat-obatan. Hari ini hari sabtu yang sangat cerah, pikir Hannah. Ia mulai memasuki gedung dan melewati lorong-lorong yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepalanya.

"Kak Hannah!" teriak sebuah suara imut dari belakangnya yang lalu menubruk Hannah membuat ia terhuyung sedikit.

"Wow wow... _calm down_ Luka... tenang dong... nggak usah sesemangat itu," balas Hannah dengan senyum ramah yang ia tunjukkan.

"hehehe..." anak kecil imut yang dipanggil Luka itu hanya cengar-cengir saja, "Kakak mau menjenguk Kak Alois lagi?" tanyanya antusias.

"Iya... kakak mau menjenguk kak Alois lagi. Nih, kakak bawa buah buat kalian..." ujarnya sambil mengangkat keranjang buahnya. Luka menunjukkan ekspresi berbinar-binar yang sangat lucu. Hannah terkikik geli. "Ayo kita ke ruangan kakakmu," ajak Hannah. Luka mengangguk semangat dan mulai menggandeng tangan Hannah.

Mereka berdua berjalan berpegangan tangan sambil bersenda gurau. _Well_, sebenarnya Hannah hanya mendengarkan dan tertawa menanggapi candaan dan ocehan Luka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah sampai di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih khas rumah sakit. Hannah tersenyum geli melihat kakak laki-laki Luka itu sedang cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"hihi, ada apa Alois? Kok cemberut gitu? Ngambek nih ceritanya?" Hannah bercanda sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah laki-laki yang ia panggil Alois.

"Nggak." Jawab Alois dingin, singkat, padat, dan (sayangnya) nggak jelas.

"pfftt. Jangan gitu dong cakep... hahaha... ada apa sih?" tanya Hannah.

"Ada apa, kak?" Luka ikut menimpali pertanyaan Hannah.

"Ih, sebel! Suster nggak bolehin aku main keluar!" gerutu Alois.

"cuman itu? Hahahaha... kamu ini, ada-ada aja... sudahlah, mending sama aku aja. Nih aku bawa buah buat kamu," kata Hannah sambil menaruh keranjang buah di pangkuannya.

Alois tersenyum, "_thanks _Hannah. Kamu memang pacar yang baik."

_Blush!_

Muka Hannah memerah dan memanas seketika. Mendengar sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dengan tiba-tiba dari Alois yang itu membuat dia sangat senang sekaligus malu.

"Ehem!" Luka berdehem melihat adegan 'mesra' antara kakaknya dan pacar kakaknya itu. Menyadari bahwa sang adik masih berada di sana dan baru saja mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya, Alois ikut menjadi merah padam seperti Hannah. Sekarang, Hannah dan Alois seperti sepasang strawberry merah yang ranum dan lezat (lho?). Geli sekaligus gusar, Luka pun menyadarkan mereka berdua, "Sudah dong merah padamnya. Sekarang kita makan buah! Aku laper!"

Hannah pun akhirnya hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil mulai mengupas buah apel.

.

"Aku pulang..." Hannah memasuki rumahnya.

"_Welcome home, m'lady_..." sebuah suara _baritone_ menyambut kepulangan Hannah. Ia mendesah mengenali suara yang sudah ia kenal.

"Claude, kamu ngapain ke sini lagi?" tanya Hannah gusar.

"Tak apa kan... kamu juga, ngapain ngunjungin pacar nggak berguna yang penyakitan kayak dia?" pertanyaan Claude barusan membuat Hannah kesal.

"tch, emang kenapa sih? Aku pacarnya. Dia pacarku. Kami saling sayang dan mencintai. Boleh kan!"

"Tapi, kamu kan tunanganku. Sudahlah... lupakan dia dan jalan sama aku aja. Bentar lagi juga si Alois mati kan," Claude berkata cuek. Hati Hannah panas mendengarnya. Ia tahu kalau penyakit Alois memang parah. _Tapi, dia kan pacarku. Salah satu orang yang aku sayangi. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya. _Batin Hannah.

"Cih. Urus urusanmu sendiri Claude. Jangan ikut campur! Aku pengin dia bahagia bersamaku! Jangan ikut campur! Pergi kamu!" Hannah membentak Claude dan mendorongnya ke luar.

Hannah mendesah sembari berjalan cepat ke arah kamar. Menyebalkan. Claude, kau menyebalkan. Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

Hannah berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan rok ungu selutut, kaos putih dan jaket dengan warna ungu. Musim panas hampir berakhir. Mulai digantikan dengan musim gugur. Dimana udaranya akan mulai sedikit menusuk tulang. Ia berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu dari mp3-nya. Ditemani dengan _vanilla latte_ hangat.

Hari libur itu menyenangkan. Ia jadi bisa berjalan di taman kota sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan santainya. Seringkali ia juga akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek keadan Alois atau melepas kerinduannya pada Alois.

Hari ini, ia berniat untuk mendatangi kekasihnya itu siang hari. Sambil membawakan makan siang untuknya. Hannah tahu seberapa tak sukanya Alois dengan makanan rumah sakit.

Ia tersenyum sendiri. Memikirkan seorang cowok dengan rambut _light blonde_nya yang indah.

Hannah duduk di bangku taman. Beberapa daun-daun berjatuhan. Tertiup dengan angin sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Perasaan damai menyergap gadis itu.

Hannah tersentak sedikit saat merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan itu melingkari leher jenjang Hannah. Jam tangan yang khas dan bau maskulin yang tercium oleh Hannah membuatnya tersadar siapa yang tengah memeluknya.

Hannah mendesah sejenak. Ia biarkan tangan kekar tersebut memeluknya.

"Claude, jangan begini..." ucap Hannah.

"Biarlah... jarang-jarang aku bisa begini..." Claude makin mengencangkan pelukannya. Entah mengapa, Hannah tak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan Claude. Antara malas dan juga pasrah.

"Kapan kau akan menyerah?" Hannah terlihat bosan.

"Tak akan pernah..." jawab Claude. Laki-laki berkacamata itu menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Hannah. Menyesapi harum tubuh Hannah. _Coffee _dan manis, itulah yang tercium dari tubuh Hannah.

"Kau juga, kapan kau menyerah?" Claude balik bertanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pun sama. Tak akan pernah... bahkan walau Alois telah tiada. Aku akan tetap mencintainya." Hannah tersenyum lembut. Tetap saja, ada sebersit ekspresi miris yang terlihat. Claude mengernyit tak suka. Ia benamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Hannah. Hatinya sakit mendengar pengakuan gadis yang ia cintai dan juga senyuman tulus itu.

.

Alois memandang keluar jendela. Menatap langit biru yang terlihat cerah. Membuat Alois ingin sekali beranjak dari kamar rawat ini dan bermain di bawah langit cerah.

Sayang, penyakitnya ini tak dapat membantunya bermain keluar.

Pintu kamar rawat Alois terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok gadis dengan rambut putih keunguan yang panjang tengah tersenyum manis ke arah Alois. Dibelakang sosok itu, terdapat seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan mata sewarna _champagne_ dan berambut hitam klimis.

"Alois, selamat siang..." sapa gadis itu. Alois tersenyum ke arah gadis yang itu. Lalu beralih menatap tak suka pada laki-laki di belakangnya. Gadis itu mendekati Alois dan memeluknya sejenak.

"Bawa apa Hannah?" tanya Alois pada gadis itu. Hannah tersenyum. Ia kecup pipi Alois sejenak lalu duduk di samping ranjang Alois.

"Hari ini aku bawa _cream soup _buat kamu... dan aku membawa seseorang. Claude. Tadi dia bertemu denganku di jalan dan memutuskan untuk mengantarku. Tak apa, kan?" Hannah menatap Alois dengan sedikit tak enak. Melihat ekspresi itu, Alois tak tega. Alois pun mengangguk memperbolehkan.

Claude berdiri di samping Hannah yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Alois. Ia memperhatikan Alois yang tengah menatap Hannah tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang... buka mulutnya..." Hannah menyodorkan sesendok penuh _cream soup_ ke mulut Alois. Alois tersenyum geli. Ia membuka mulutnya. Hannah tersenyum dan mulai menyuapi Alois. Terjadilah sebuah adegan suap menyuap yang membuat Claude panas. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Malas melihat adegan mesra di depannya.

Claude mulai melirik ke arah sepasang kekasih itu lagi. Sekarang, Alois tampak sedang meminum air putih. Sepertinya Claude terlalu lama memandang ke arah jendela.

Hannah tersenyum, "sekarang istirahat ya... Kita nonton sebentar, lalu kau harus istirahat... oke?" Alois mengiyakan permintaan Hannah. Hannah mengambil DVD yang tadi dibawanya. Ia berjalan ke arah DVD _player_ dan memasukan DVD-nya. Mereka bertiga menonton bersama. Alois menonton dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya, sembari memainkan rambut Hannah yang menonton sambil berpangku tangan di ranjang Alois.

Claude menonton di kursi dekat jendela. Tak ingin mengganggu Hannah dan Alois.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu.

Seperti yang Hannah duga, Alois pasti sudah tertidur. Energi Alois sedang menurun beberapa hari ini. Hannah mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Sepasang mata sewarna _champagne_ milik Claude mengekori setiap gerakan Hannah. Hannah membetulkan ranjang Alois agar kekasihnya itu dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Ranjang sudah benar, Hannah beralih ke selimut. Dengan lembut, Hannah menyelimuti Alois dengan selimut putih. Hannah tersenyum ke arah laki-laki berwajah imut di depannya yang kelihatan damai.

Terlihat dari tatapan Hannah, Claude tahu bahwa Hannah betul-betul mencintai dan menyayangi Alois. Ia mendesah, beralih kembali menonton DVD.

Hannah duduk di samping ranjang Alois. Menatap Alois dengan lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut pirang Alois dengan perlahan. Tak ingin membuat kekasihnya bangun. Hannah tersenyum. Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya hal paling membahagiakan baginya saat bersama Alois.

.

_Few weeks later_

Hannah berlari ke arah kamar operasi. Shock mendengar sebuah berita yang membuat jantungnya berpacu sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang?

Hannah terus berlari hingga melihat sebuah pintu besar dan seorang anak imut yang kelihatan sangat resah berjalan mondar-mandir didepannya.

"Luka!" Hannah memanggil anak itu. Luka menoleh saat merasa dirinya terpanggil.

"Kak Hannah!" Luka menghampiri Hannah

"Gimana?" tanyanya pada Luka

"Kak Alois tadi di bawa ke ruang operasi. Katanya harus sekarang pengambilan tumornya. Aku nggak ngerti kak! Hanya mendengarkan apa kata dokter. Aku takut..." terlihat Luka sudah mulai bergetar. Hannah mengekat dan mulai memeluk Luka.

"Tenang Luka... kak Alois baik-baik saja kok..."_kuharap_... tambah Hannah dalam hati.

Jujur, ia tak yakin pada kata-katanya sendiri. Dia pun sama takutnya seperti Luka. Hannah takut Alois mengilang setelah ini. Hannah tak mau dia meninggalkan dirinya. Hannah ingin terus bersama Alois. Hannah melirik sejenak Luka yang sedang menangis terisak kecil. Ia pun mulai ikut menangis. Menangis dalam diam sembari memeluk Luka dengan erat. Berharap bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, seorang dokter keluar dengan pakaian serba hijau. Hannah segera bengkit dari duduknya dan menatap dengan penuh harap ke arah dokter. Dokter itu hanya menggeleng.

"Kankernya sudah masuk stadium akhir. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Hanya dapat menunggu waktu saja." Kata dokter itu sambil lalu.

Hannah terhenyak. Ia diam terpaku. Air mata tertahan di pelupuk matanya. tak dapat mengeluarkan air matai setetes pun. Ini menyiksa. Segalanya berada di ambang-ambang sekarang. Air matanya, hidup Alois, kisah cinta mereka, dan hubungan mereka berada di ambang. Shock membuat ia tak bergeming sejenak. Hannah mulai dapat bergerak. Ia berjalan ke luar dari rumah sakit.

Ia ambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk Alois

_From : Hannah_

_To : Alois_

_Alois, maaf hari ini aku tak menjengukmu. Aku ada urusan. Besok aku pasti datang kok... janji. ^_^_

_Send_

Hannah kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia berbohong sedikit. Berkata bahwa hari ini ia tak mengunjungi Alois. Hannah tahu, bahwa Alois akan membaca pesan yang ia kirim nanti setelah kekasihnya itu tersadar dari tidurnya. Pikirannya kacau saat ini. Tapi tetap saja, wajahnya datar tak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun.

Kata dokter, hidupnya sudah tak dapat di selamatkan. Kata dokter, semua yang dilakukan hasilnya akan sia-sia.

Hannah terdiam mengingatnya. Ia mendesah. Ia menengadah menatap langit biru cerah di tengah musim gugur ini. Angin terasa dingin menerpa dirinya. Hannah tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat sisa-sisa harimu menjadi yang paling berharga. Aku ingin, ini jadi yang terakhir buat kita. Kenangan terakhir yang paling menyenangkan. Akan aku temani kamu sampai saatnya tiba, Alois..." Hannah menggumam sendiri. Sesuai tekatnya, mulai besok ia akan ambil cuti sekolah. Sekarang ini tujuannya hanya satu. Membahagiakan Alois.

.

Alois terbangun saat merasakan ada guncangan halus dan sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Dengan sedikit malas, ia mengusap matanya. kantuk masih terasa.

"Ini, kan, hari libur... bangunnya siang aja..." racau Alois. Ia mulai mengambil posisi miring mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dia tidur. Seseorang yang tadi membangunkan Alois mendengus menahan tawa.

Alois merasakan ada yang merambat naik ke atas ranjangnya dan mulai memeluknya. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang membuatnya nyaman.

Tersentak sadar, Alois membuka mata. Ia heran, siapa gerangan yang telah memeluknya?

Perlahan, Alois memutar posisinya menghadap ke arah seseorang yang tengah memeluknya.

Terlihat sesosok gadis berkulit _tan_ tengah terpejam dengan ekspresi damai. Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia mulai membuka mata.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda..." kata gadis itu

"Pagi, Hannah..." balas Alois pada gadis yang tengah mendekapnya. Alois balas memeluk Hannah. Selama beberapa saat mereka masih tetap dalam posisi masing-masing.

"Sudah Alois, sekarang bangun... sarapan dulu terus kita ke taman. Kita main sepuasnya. Nanti kutelfon Luka. Kita ajak dia main sama kita," Hannah beranjak dari pelukan Alois. Alois tampak masih terbaring sembari mengekori setiap gerakan Hannah dengan matanya.

Alois beranjak dari kasurnya. Perlahan, ia berjalan ke arah Hannah. Dengan lembut, Alois melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Hannah. Membuat Hannah berjengit kaget.

Hannah membalikkan badannya. Ia tatap Alois dalam-dalam. Sedikit menunduk karena Alois lebih pendek daripada Hannah. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan mereka seolah saling tarik menarik. Masih saling bertatapan, wajah mereka makin mendekat. Tak kuat menatap lebih lama, Hannah menutup matanya. Namun Alois tak berhenti mendekat.

Dengan ragu, akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya sebuah kecupan biasa. Setelah melepasnya, mereka bertatapan kembali. Tak kuasa menahan hasrat, bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan standar. Lama-kelamaan menjadi lebih panas.

Alois mulai menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah gadisnya. Hannah tak membukakan jalan masuk untuk lidah Alois menelusuri lebih dalam mulut Hannah. Alois mulai gemas. Ia terus berusaha membuka jalan masuk ke dalam mulut Hannah. Bunyi mendecak memenuhi kamar rawat itu. Mereka masih saling mencecap.

Pada akhirnya, Hannah mengalah. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya. Tanpa berlama-lama, Alois memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut gadis di depannya. Alois menginfasi mulut Hannah. Ia absen satu persatu giginya yang rapi. Mereka saling merasakan saliva masing-masing. Saling mencecap dengan sedikit ganas. Dan saling mendorong kepala pasangan mereka untuk memperdalam ciuman panas itu.

Selama lima menit, mereka masih bertahan dengan posisi tersebut. Suara cecapan yang makin keras mengisi kekososngan ruangan itu.

Kebutuhan oksigen akhirnya memisahkan keduanya. Dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, mereka berusaha mengambil sebanyak mungkin oksigen yang ada.

Alois mulai limbung. Hannah tersentak kaget saat merasakan kekasih yang masih dalam pelukannya itu melemas.

"Alois, kamu nggak apa?" nada khawatir tersirat jelas. Alois menggeleng.

"Aku nggak apa, Hannah..." lirih Alois. Nada bicara Alois terdengar sedikit melemah. Nafasnya masih sedikit memburu.

"Bohong... kamu istirahat dulu... aku bakal siapin sarapan..." Hannah menuntun Alois untuk kembali ke ranjangnya. Alois masih terlihat mencoba mengatur nafas.

Hannah semakin khawatir. Ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk kekasihnya secepat mungkin.

"Kamu sih... udah tau lagi nggak sehat. Malah nekat melakukan hal seperti itu... dasar," Hannah mengomel dengan nada khawatir dan marah.

"Jadi, kamu nggak suka aku melakukannya?" tanya Alois.

"Bu-bukannya nggak suka..." Hannah menjawab malu-malu.

"Ya sudah... lain kali kita coba lagi!" Alois dengan sembarangan berkata dengan antusias. Gadis dengan mata berwarna biru itu memerah seketika.

"I-iiihhh... jangan jail ah!" Hannah menunduk malu. Kekasihnya yang pirang itu hanya dapat tertawa pelan.

"Iya, iya... lain kali nggak akan selama itu. Sekarang, aku mau sarapan dulu..." Alois cengar-cengir menatap Hannah. Gadisnya itu hanya mendengus dan mulai menyuapi sarapan Alois.

.

Pintu sebuah kamar rawat dibuka. Di dalamnya, sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang sedang duduk di atas ranjang. Alois namanya.

Alois yang mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka segera menengok ke pintu. Ia kaget melihat seorang gadis bermabut panjang yang tengah menutup pintu kamar rawatnya.

"Hannah? Kamu nggak sekolah?" ia heran melihat gadisnya tersenyum lembut sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Cuti," Hannah menjawab singkat.

"Kok cuti?"

"Mau nemenin kamu... aku lagi kangen sama kamu. Mungkin, aku bakal cuti sebulan." Hannah menjawab santai.

"Sebulan? Buat apa? Nanti ketinggalan pelajaran lho..." Alois bertambah heran.

"Boleh, kan? Lagian yang cuti, kan, aku... bukan kamu. Jadi kalau aku dapet nilai jelek nanti, itu salah aku." Hannah terlihat ngotot.

Alois mendesah, "baiklah... sekarang, kamu mau apa?"

"Mau seharian sama kamu. Itu aja..." Hannah mengajukan permintaanya. Permintaan yang aneh. Tapi, toh, Alois mengiyakan saja.

Hari itu, Hannah menghabiskan waktunya bersama Alois. Karena ia ingin bersama Alois hingga waktunya.

.

"Alois... bangun..." Hannah menggumam pelan sambil mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ngh... nanti..." Alois melenguh. Ia malah berguling ke arah kanan. Hannah mendesah. Susah sekali anak ini dibangunkan.

"Bangun dong... Kupanggilin Ciel ke sini kalau kamu nggak bangun!" Hannah mencoba mengancam kekasihnya.

_Sementara itu—_

"Hasyuu!" seorang anak berambut _green grayish_ mengusap hidungnya pelan.

"Kenapa? Kamu sakit, Ciel?" tanya sesosok lelaki, yang identik dengan warna hitam dan merah, kepada sahabatnya.

"Nggak. Nggak apa, Sebastian... kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku.." jawab Ciel.

"Ge-er banget kamu..."ejek Sebastian. Ciel hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sahabat hitamnya itu.

_Kembali ke rumah sakit_

"Iya, iya... aku bangun..." dengan malas, Alois bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "kamu ini... ini sudah hari jum'at. Dan kamu masiih aja dateng ke sini tiap hari..." Alois mendesah.

"Oh, jadi kamu nggak suka ya aku datang menemui kamu? Yaudah aku pulang, deh..." Hannah tampak terlihat sedih dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Bukan begitu, Hannah..." Alois mendesah, "tapi, apa kamu nggak sekolah-sekolah? Iya aku tahu kamu cuti selama sebulan." Alois menambahkan saat melihat gadisnya itu membuka mulut hendak protes.

"Tuh, kan... kamu emang nggak suka ternyata kalau aku di sini... yaudah deh, aku pulang..." Hannah mulai terlihat ngambek.

"Tuh... mulai ngambek deh..." Alois mendesah. "iya, iya.. sini deh... temenin aku lagi ya..." pinta Alois. Hannah tersenyum menanggapi.

"Baiklah, tuan muda..."

"Nah, hari ini mau ngapain?" tanya Alois.

"Ruang musik. Trus, nanti siang, kita ke rumahku..." jawab Hannah.

"Ke rumahmu? Buat apa?" Alois bingung. Buat apa gadisnya ini mengajaknya ke rumahnya?

"Sekali-sekali lah... lagian, kamu bosen, kan, kalau di sini terus?" Hannah balik bertanya. Alois hanya bisa diam. Yah, gadisnya ini tak sepenuhnya salah. Ia memang bosan bila harus berada di rumah sakit terus.

"Eh? Tunggu. Memang dokter ngebolehin?" Alois kembali bertanya.

"Iya, boleh kok... aku udah nanya tadi." Jawab Hannah. "Nah, sekarang kamu sarapan, mandi, terus kita langsung ke ruang musik ya..."

.

Alois terduduk di sofa rumah Hannah sembari menonton acara di salah satu channel televisi. Sementara Hannah sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan teh dan _chocolate_ cake untuk Alois. Si pirang itu dengan santainya menonton tanpa memperdulikan gadisnya yang tengah sibuk dengan kuenya. Ia hanya sibuk sendiri dengan tontonan yang terpampang di layar televisi rumah gadisnya. Dan nampaknya, si gadis ungu itu telah selesai dengan adonan kuenya. Hanya tinggal dipanggang saja. Hannah memasukan adonan kue coklatnya ke dalam cetakan dan mulai memanggangnya. Setelah ia memasukan kuenya, ia melepas celemeknya dan beranjak ke kamar mengambil sebuah laptop berwarna putih. Ia kembali ke ruang keluarga menemani Alois yang masih asik menonton televisi.

"Mau ngapain?" Alois memperhatikan Hannah yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Belajar." Jawab Hannah singkat. Alois tersenyum.

"Belajar apa?"

"Saham." Alois diam seketika. Ia kira gadis ungunya itu akan belajar untuk keperluan sekolah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kok belajar yang begituan? Kamu, kan, harusnya belajar buat ujian..."

"Ya daripada latihan piano. Mending belajar saham..."

"Mending latihan piano... Udah, mending temenin aku nonton aja... Daripada kamu pusing nantinya."

Hannah mendesah. Ia menyerah. Ia matikan laptopnya lalu duduk di sebelah Alois. Segera setelah Hannah duduk, Alois mengganti posisinya menjadi tidur dengan kepala di atas paha Hannah. Refleks Hannah mengelus kepala Alois perlahan. Mereka dengan posisi sekarang tampak nyaman. Dengan tenang mereka menonton televisi.

"Hannah..."

"Hm?"

"Gimana jadinya kalau aku mati?" Hannah tersentak mendengarnya.

"Kamu bicara apa Alois...?" terdengar jelas nada heran, khawatir serta panik.

"Kamu pasti tahu kalau operasiku tak berhasil. Bentar lagi aku juga bakal mati... Kamu tahu itu, kan?"

"A-Alois... aku tahu. Tapi, kan..."

"Sudahlah... ganti topik. Oke?" Hannah mendesah. Ia menangguk.

"Tapi, aku ingin kamu tahu. Aku sayang kamu, apa pun yang terjadi. Jadi, kita manfaatkan waktu kita. Akan kubuat kamu bahagia sampai akhir." Hannah mengelus pelan rambut Alois.

"Benar?" Alois menatap Hannah dalam-dalam. Hannah mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tangannya masih mengelus kepala Alois. Laki-laki pirang itu akhirnya balas tersenyum. "_Thanks, dear... you're the best..._"

"_Your wellcome, dear..._"

Alois mendorong kepala Hannah mendekat dengan sebelah tangannya. Membawa gadis itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman singkat.

.

"Claude." Sesosok lelaki dengan mata merah dan rambut hitam terlihat memanggil sesosok lelaki lain. Lelaki yang dipanggil Claude lantas menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Claude melihat sahabatnya, Sebastian, Ash, dan Ciel tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Claude masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sekarang ini, Claude nampak berada di sebuah _cafe_. Ditemani dengan secangkir _vanilla latte _kesukaan seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Hn..." sahut Claude saat ketiga sahabatnya telah duduk. Ash dan Sebastian duduk di depannya. Sementara Ciel di sebelahnya. Claude membuka suara, "ada apa?"

"Katanya kau mau pindah sekolah," Ucap Ash.

"Ya."

"Ke Prancis?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya."

"..." semuanya nampak diam. Beberapa saat, mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya Ciel yang nampak biasa. Lelaki kelabu itu lantas mengangkat sebelah tangannya memanggil salah satu _waiter_. _Waiter_ itu menghampiri mereka.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya si pelayan.

"_Earl grey _dan _Chocolate macaroon_." Jawab Alois santai.

"_Black coffee._" Kata Sebastian.

"_Latte._" Kata Ash.

"Baik, mohon ditunggu sebentar pesanan anda." Kata sang pelayan dan beranjak pergi.

"Untuk apa kau ke Prancis?" Sebastian bertanya.

"Belajar tentunya."

"Atau untuk melarikan diri?" akhirnya Ciel ikut dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Claude nampak terdiam. Tidak menyetujui pendapat Ciel, namun tidak pula ia membantah.

"Kau tak tahan dengan kedekatan Hannah dan Alois?" Ash terlihat penasaran. Claude masih diam. Ia mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan mulai meminumnya.

Claude menaruh kembali cangkirnya. "Kalian tak mungkin mengerti. Kalian punya tunangan masing-masing yang tidak memiliki pacar." Claude berkata dengan datar. Terbersit sedikit nada getir dan ketus saat ia mengatakan 'pacar'.

"Paula memang tak punya pacar. Karena dia memang tak menginginkannya." Kata Sebastian.

"_See..._ kalian beruntung memiliki tunangan seperti itu. Sial sekali aku. Punya tunangan yang memiliki 'pacar' dan mencintai pacarnya. Bukan tunangannya." Claude mulai terlihat gusar. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ya, itu terserahmu sih... tapi paling tidak, bila suatu saat Hannah membutuhkanmu dan bukan pacarnya, kau seharusnya ada di sampingnya. Bukannya malah berada di Prancis." Ucap Ash.

"Urus sendiri masalahmu, Ash..." ujar Claude.

"Dengarkan Ash, Claude... kau tahu bahwa suatu saat, Hannah akan membutuhkanmu. Mengingat Alois penyakitan.." Ciel kembali berujar.

"Ya, tapi itu masih lama..." kata Claude.

"Tidak biasanya kau begini Claude.." kata Sebastian.

"Ya... Itu benar... Aku sedang kacau." Claude kembali menyesap cairan berwarna kecoklatan tersebut.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Beberapa hal nampak berubah. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hannah nampak menitikkan air matanya. ia menangis dalam diam di kamarnya. Tepat di hari itu juga, Alois mulai tak dapat menggerakan kedua kakinya. Saat itu, Hannah tengah berjalan bersama Alois di taman rumah sakit. Dan tiba-tiba Alois terjatuh. Alois bilang, ia tak dapat menggerakan kedua kakinya. Alois bilang, kakinya mati rasa. Alois bilang, ia tak dapat bangkit dari jatuhnya. Hannah tersentak. Ia segera memapah kekasihnya ke bangku taman dan memanggil suster untuk mengambilkan kursi roda. Setelah Alois kembali ke kamarnya, Hannah berbicara kepada dokter yang menangani Alois. Dokter itu bilang, syaraf kakinya sudah putus. Kanker yang ia deritalah penyebabnya. Dokter itu bilang, beberapa syarafnya juga akan mulai putus. Hannah hanya mendengarkan saja. Nampak tanpa emosi.

Tak hanya itu. Hannah akhirnya menerima kabar. Kabar yang menyatakan bahwa tunangannya, Claude, telah pergi meninggalkan Inggris dan belajar di Prancis. Kabar itu sangat mendadak. Kabar itu ia dapat dari Paula. Hannah yang saat itu masih memikirkan Alois hanya dapat terdiam mendapat kabar itu. Ia tersenyum dan mengatakan, "semoga ia dapat meraih prestasi di sana..."

.

Hari ini terulang lagi. Hari di mana Hannah harus berlari sekencang-kencangnya saat mendapat berita dari Luka.

Pagi itu, Hannah sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Jari-jarinya menari di atas _keyboard_ dengan lincah. Ponselnya berdering. Membuat gadis ungu itu sedikit terlonjak. Buru-buru ia ambil ponselnya.

"Luka...?" heran, ia menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Luka, ada apa?"

"_Kak Hannah... Kakak...—_"

.

.

Claude menarik kopernya keluar dari bandara. Terlihat banyak wanita yang terpesona saat Claude berjalan keluar bandara.

"Claude!" suara yang masih sangat familiar di telinganya memanggil namanya.

"Sebastian... apa kabar?" tanya Claude pada pemilik suara tersebut.

"Baik. Kamu?" Sebastian balik bertanya. Claude hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Sebastian balas tersenyum. "Syukurlah... yaudah, kalau gitu ayo kita pergi. Yang lain pada nunggu..."

Sebastian kembali memasuki mobilnya. Sementara Claude memasukan kopernya ke bagasi lalu berjalan ke arah kursi di sebelah pengemudi. Sebastian dan Claude diam saja selama dalam perjalanan. Keduanya nampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Lama perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah _cafe_. Keduanya keluar mobil setelah mematikan mesinnya. Claude masuk lebih dulu dan disusul Sebastian.

"Claude!" lagi, sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Claude langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Terlihat di pojok_ cafe, _Ciel, Ash, Elizabeth, Angela, Paula, dan Hannah sedang duduk memperhatikan Claude dan Sebastian yang menghampiri mereka.

"Claude, selamat datang kembali ke Inggris." Ucap Ash sembari tersenyum.

Setelah duduk, Claude akhirnya memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di depannya. Hannah. Tunangannya itu nampak berbeda sekarang. Di mata Claude, Hannah terlihat lebih tenang dan kalem dari saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Dan tunangannya itu juga nampak mengumbar senyuman yang ganjal.

Selama 1 jam mereka berada di dalam _cafe _untuk merayakan kepulangan Claude. Sampai...

"Ng... semuanya, aku permisi ya... sekarang waktunya aku pergi dulu kesuatu tempat. Sampai jumpa." Hannah berdiri dari tempatnya dan tersenyum manis ke semua temannya. Ia tenteng tasnya lalu beranjak ke luar.

"Hannah, biar aku antar..." kata Claude.

"Hm? Tak perlu Claude... kamu pasti masih capek... istirahat lah dulu..." Hannah menepuk bahu Claude dan tersenyum manis. Gadis itu pun pergi.

"Hey, memang ini tanggal berapa sih?" tanya Angela

"Tanggal tujuh, Angela..."

"Oh pantes..."

"Iya ya.. pantas saja..."

"Memang Hannah mau kemana?" tanya Claude pada akhirnya.

"Oh iya... kau, kan, tidak tahu... ini peringatan dua tahunnya Alois wafat." Ujar Elizabeth. Claude terdiam.

"Alois meninggal beberapa hari setelah kepergianmu ke Prancis. Kau tahu Claude? Seminggu penuh setelah kematian Alois, Hannah selalu ke makamnya. Akhirnya, tiap tanggal tujuh setiap bulan dia pergi ke tempat pemakaman."

"Pernah sekali waktu aku mengunjungi rumahnya, katanya Hannah sedang tidur. Ya sudah, akhirnya aku memasuki kamarnya. Dan aku menemukan Hannah yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan mata bengkak dan jejak air mata di pipinya. Sepertinya dia menangis diam-diam." Kata Paula.

"Ya, aku juga pernah menemukan hal serupa..." sahut Angela.

"Kalian seolah-olah sedang membicarakan penemuan harta karun, lho..." kata Elizabeth polos.

"Bukan waktunya begitu, Lizzie..."

"Hey, Clau—" Sebastian baru saja ingin memanggil Claude saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Claude tak ada di sana.

Sementara itu, Hannah sedang berjalan pelan ke arah pemakaman setempat dengan membawa sebuket bunga berwarna biru. Ia tersenyum melihat bunga yang ia beli.

Sudah sampai. Hannah berjongkok untuk menaruh buket bunga yang tadi ia beli di depan sebuah batu nisan. Batu itu bertuliskan sebuah nama yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Alois... sudah dua tahun ya... Sekarang gimana keadaan kamu ya?" Hannah mengelus batu nisan di depannya. "Alois, sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu..." ia tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba tercium bau maskulin yang ia kenal. Bau dari seseorang yang resmi menjadi tunangannya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hannah tersenyum mendapati tunangannya, Claude, berada di sini.

Claude berdiri di belakang Hannah. Miris saat melihat gadis di depannya ini tersenyum lembut di depan sebuah batu nisan. Angin bertiup cukup kencang. Menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan yang terjatuh di tanah. Membuat rambut gadis ungu itu melambai searah dengan hebusan angin.

"Claude, ada apa?" Hannah bertanya kepada sosok di belakangnya. Walau ia masih nampak tak berbalik dari posisinya.

"Hannah..." Claude memanggil nama gadis di depannya.

"Claude..." Hannah mendesah. "kita harus menikah secepatnya."

Claude terdiam. Ia ikut berjongkok di sebelah Hannah dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Hannah, maaf ya... seharusnya aku berada di dekatmu di saat kau membutuhkan aku. Tapi aku malah pergi jauh. Maaf... maafkan aku." Claude sekarang menyesali kepergiannya ke Prancis. Seharusnya, ia berada di samping tunangannya saat kepergian Alois. Seharusnya, ia menemani gadisnya setiap hari di Inggris. Seharusnya, ia membahagiakan gadis pujaan hatinya seperti yang selama ini dia inginkan.

"Tak apa Claude... kamu nggak salah apa-apa... kamu nggak perlu minta maaf kok..." Hannah tersenyum.

"Hannah, jangan pasang senyum seperti itu."

"..."

"Hannah... tersenyumlah... tapi jangan senyum terpaksa."

"..." Hannah terdiam. Ternyata ada yang menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa senyumannya itu adalah topeng semata. Selama 2 tahun ia pasang topeng itu, dan tak ada yang menyadarinya. Hanya Luka, dan Claude saja yang sadar.

_Mungkin, bila Alois masih di sini, ia juga akan segera menyadari topeng ini._ Hannah menggumam dalam hati.

"Claude, kita benar-benar harus segera menikah..."

"..." Claude terdiam lagi. "_Anything for you, my lady..._" Claude memeluk Hannah lebih erat. "_Anything... for you..."_

_._

_._

.

_Gadis itu berhenti berlari. Nafasnya tak beraturan setelah berlari. Di depannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah. Anak laki-laki merah itu nampak tertunduk serta bersandar di tembok. Gadis itu mendekat ke arah pintu sebuah ruangan. Di dalamnya, terbaring seorang lelaki dengan rambutnya yang pirang. Nampak di sekelilingnya dokter dan para suster sibuk menanganinya. Nafas gadis itu masih tak beraturan. Bahunya naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya. Jantungnya terasa berdegup cepat. Rambutnya terlihat tergerai berantakan. Nampaknya menaiki motor dengan kecepatan luar biasa yang membuat rambutnya terlihat begitu. Dari luar gadis itu dapat melihat monitor yang menunjukan detak jantung kekasihnya._

_._

_Pip... Pip... Pip... _

_Pip... Pip..._

_Piiiiiip..._

_._

_Gadis itu terhuyung seketika. Anak merah di sebelahnya dengan segera memapahnya._

"_Aku tak apa, Luka..." lirih gadis itu. Ia kembali bangkit dan berjalan ke arah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia hampiri ranjang di mana kekasihnya tergeletak di sana. Wajahnya damai. Terlihat bahwa kekasihnya itu merasa bahagia. _

_Gadis itu tersenyum. "Alois... terima kasih ya... terima kasih... kau mau menjadi kekasihku." Gadis itu memeluk tubuh kekasih pirangnya. Ia peluk dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Air mata akhirnya meleleh. Mengalir di pipinya. Walau demikian, ia tetap nampak tersenyum sambil terus memeluk kekasihnya. "Terima kasih Alois... terima kasih banyak... semoga kamu bahagia di sana..."_

.

.

.

_The last thing i want, is..._

_your smile, dear_

_Hope you'll get your happiness after i die_

_Sincerely, your love..._

_._

_._

_._

Last word from Author...

Oke sip... ini fict Gaje banget... *mojok* aduh... saya nggak bisa bikin fict bagus ih! Stress... terlalu nyinetron dan bahasanya _njelimet_. Saya stress sendiri jadinya. ((curhat nih lumayan.))

_Well, hope you guys like my story_... saya pusing ini mikirin bahasanya. Dan bikin adegan _kissu_-nya itu saya _blushing_ seketika... ((dasar Authornya nekat))

Saya juga bingung ini adegan kematian Alois nya mau kayak gimana ((digaplok Alois)) tadinya mau saya bikin Aloisnya tuh mati pas lagi jalan-jalan di taman sama Hannah. Yang pastinya si Alois make kursi roda. Tapi bakal berasa sedikit aneh. Trus saya tadinya pengin bikin Alois matinya setelah pernikahannya si Claude sama Hannah tapi ntar kelamaan. Trus saya tadinya juga pengin bikin si Alois tuh mati pas lagi pelukan sama Hannah setelah 'sekarat' ((ini beneran kayaknya Author seneng nyiksa Alois ya? *digampar Claude(?) dan fans Alois*))

Maaf ya kalau nggak sedih... saya emang nggak puitis nih... maaf nggak memuaskan. Pasti nggak ada yang nangis bacanya... u.u

Uda gitu ada fict yang belum saya update lagi... *jedotin kepala ketembok sampai berdarah*

Ah saya kebanyakan bacot... maaf ya... u.u

_Thanks for reading... hope you like it... please review guys... _butuh masukan dari kalian semua.. jadi mohon review... ^_^

_Have a nice day guys..._

_**REVIEW**_

V  
V  
V


End file.
